Many devices, such as electronic devices perform more optimally with a quick warm-up when started cold, but continue to operate more optimally the operation temperatures is within a predetermined range. These components include battery pack, engine, fuel cell stack, catalyst converter, to name a few. As a consequence, these types of devices often benefit from use of a device that may allow heat to flow in only one direction. As an example, some of these devices benefit from heat only being expelled from the device, while others may benefit from heat being absorbed by the device. Thus, a need exists in the industry.